Kent Newgate/Misc.
Battles Kent vs. Baratie Cooks (Win) Kent vs. George Black (Win) Kent vs. Roche Thompson (Win) Kent vs. Amber, Tempest, and Storm (Lose) Kent vs. Amber and Tempest (Lose) Kent and Gerald vs. Hyperion (Win) Kent and Gerald vs. Amber (Unfinished) Kent and Rhea vs. Hyperion (Win) Kent vs. Marines (Win) Kent vs. Red (Win) Kent and Jericho vs. Battleship Fleet (Win) Kent vs. Red (Win) Kent vs. Leone (Win) Kent vs. Caribou (Win) Kent vs. Aokiji (Lose) Kent vs. Hyperion (Tie) Kent vs. Raion (Win) Kent and Rhea vs. BlackBeard (Lose) Kent vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (Lose) Kent vs. MarrineFord Marines (Escaped) Kent vs. Horus (Win) Kent vs. Leone Kent vs. Akatsuki (Win) Kent vs. Drew (Win) Kent vs. Swizzz vs. Rosa Flor (Unfinished) Kent vs. Chrono (Loss) Kent vs. Swizzz (Win) Kent vs. Roku (Interrupted) Kent vs. Leone vs. Rosa Flor vs. Roku (Interrupted) Kent vs. Leone (Win) Kent vs. Gale (Lose) Kent vs. Faust (Win) Kent vs. Kizaru (Lose) Kent, Jericho, Raion, Roku, Rosa, Swizzz, and Chrono vs. The World Government (Unfinished) Kent vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (Unfinished) Kent vs. Bartholomew Kuma and the Pacifista (Win) Kent vs. Hyperion (Win) Kent vs. Chrono (Win) Kent, Raion, and Airi vs. Gale, Hyperion, and Drew (Win) Kent and Roku vs. Kaido (Loss) Kent vs. Jericho D. Ryder vs. Raion (Draw) Kent, Jericho D. Ryder, and Raion vs. BlackBeard, Jesus Burgess, and Shiliew (Interrupted) Kent vs. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (Draw) Kent vs. BlackBeard (Unfinished) Kent vs. The Third Generation (Lose) Kent vs. The Joker Loki (Win) Bounty & Reasons 35 Million, For defeating Roche Thompson and George Black 60 Million, for destroying marine ships and taking members of the ship Captive 120 Million, For his major role in the Great Pirate Games, allegedly defeating Saber and Galick, assumed alliance with Septimus. 300 Million, For being the son of WhiteBeard, Escaping Marine HQ, defeating Marine Rear Admirals, Battling against Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, and causing the second Battle Of Marrineford. 360 Million, For defeating Chrono and being apart of an alliance with Swizzz and Rosa. 400 Million, For Attacking and taking a Celestial Dragon hostage and defeating Bartholomew Kuma along with the Pacifista and freeing slaves. 440 Million, For becoming one of the Young Emperors, Raiding and Claiming Marine Islands as his territory, and His Connection with the WhiteBeard Pirates. 540 Million, for defeating the Black Op Marine Edwin and sinking the island in the process. 730 Million, for invading the holy land, defeating Admiral Issho, freeing slaves and creating the Whitebeard Grand Fleet. 1.3 Billion, for defeating Black Ops Arthur and Porter, Defeating Shiryu of The Rain, Defeating Vice Admiral Drew and taking command of the Underground Market. Trivia Of the New Super Rookies that appeared during the Time Skip, Kent has the third highest bounty that originally placed him as a New Super Rookie. A bounty of 300,000,000. After Swizzz at 315,000,000 and Chrono at 550,000,000. Kent is his own weakness. The Devil Fruit that Kent wields is weak to rust. Since Kent cannot percept time itself or feel it pass, he is weakening his usage of the Devil Fruit. In doing so he cannot use it to its full power. So far Kent has the most number of super rookies in a single crew. Being a total number of three. Instead of two like other super rookie crews. Originally Kent Newgate and Jericho D. Ryder were the same person. The name was Kent D. Ryder. I separated them in honor of the death of WhiteBeard. In doing so I separated their characteristics. During the story One Piece 2nd Generation. Kent was supposed to have an adopted sister/brother. But the idea was scrapped because the crew was already too large. Kent's full name is Kenneth Thomas Newgate. Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages